Moving Back To Hell
by Bubbly-bub
Summary: Bella moves back to forks. Used to be bullied and ugly. Edward a player. Bella now beautiful. Has attitude and a sense of style. Dark past and strange feeling towards Edward Cullen. Willing to forgive but not if still same person. DIS-CONTNIUED SOZ
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**

**Bella moves back to forks, she is willing to forgive but when Edward is still the same player he used to be, Bella takes action which involves revenge of the Bella kind. Bella used to be bullied but leaves at the age of 13. While away she gains, a sense of fashion, loses all her weight, and becomes absolutely beautiful. But what happens when her past comes back to get her, will her Boys help her and what is this strange feeling she has towards the once cruel and still is, Edward Cullen?**

Light and Dark, Good and Bad, War and Peace. Neither can exist without the other. I knew that better than any other. My life had been filled with these opposites. These pains and hopes. Everything I did, whether it was good or bad, had an opposite effect. I also knew that without darkness there couldn't be light because light is formed due to the darkness. Nothing can be good unless something is bad or worse. War will always come before the peace otherwise there would be no such thing.

I learnt every life lesson before I was fourteen years old. It was then that I left my old life and created a new one.

Every girl is given a second chance.

A chance to start again.

I used mine at a young age.

It was after I realised that I could no longer hide my pain behind a poker face. When I learnt that the tormenting and bullying would never stop. I left one afternoon. No warning, no note, no nothing.

I rang my mother and she picked me up. I was thirteen then. From then on I started anew. My once frizzy hair became smooth and fell into perfect curls. My acne covered skin disappeared with the help of natural products. I lost the weight which slowed me down and learnt how to keep my balance. My crooked teeth met braces and within a year I had wonderful teeth. Within months of my transformation I was asked to model for Victorias Secret. I did a few shoots but gave up my modelling and used my new found balance to go into gymnastics. I was good. I did photo shoots for that too. After some time I stopped all my day activities. It was only a few years ago that I found a new hobby. One that I did at night. Street race. Not professionally of course. Only once a month but I train and apparently I'm good.

That's what my Boys tell me anyway.

I met my Boys in my first year at Volturia Boarding School. My roommate there turned out to be a boy, his name was Hilary. I think that's why I was put with him. Many people get confused because his name is more commonly known as a girl's name. I didn't care and I learnt pretty early not to mess with his name. The poor kid who did had to get a nose job. I laughed for weeks. From Hilary I met Adam and Mark. Both these guys introduced me to street racing. I love the three of them in a brotherly-sisterly way. Together we rule the school. Unfortunately, Volturia Boarding School is no more. It was a site for a terrorist attack. Luckily nobody was hurt but the school was definitely in need of a redo.

This is the second reason why I am sitting on a plane heading miles away from my Boys. The first, I got into a bar fight. In my defence, he threw the first punch. I just walked out without a scratch. But of course I was caught for being underage in a club and causing fights. Again, not my fault.

My mum Renee had enough though. She was tired of my attitude and what better place to send me to than the rainiest, gloomiest, smallest town in America or in other words, my worst nightmare. I had kissed the sun goodbye when I had boarded the plane. Now, as my view disappeared behind the dark clouds I took it as a warning. Not for me to be careful, not for me to look out for bullies.

No, those things would never worry me again, I had the looks, style and skill to be popular without lifting a finger.

The warning was for something worse, because as I flick to the finally page of Wuthering Heights I realised that if something happens and the police catch me then what happens to me afterwards could kill me or send me back into my old, depressed and bullied self. What's worse than your own personal hell?

Easy, Hell's personal hell.

So the solution to my problem. Don't get caught? Yeah, that would be easy for me, I had managed to slip through a large cities police so how hard could it be to slip through a tiny towns. Very hard. Why? Because my loving father who I was coming to live with, is chief of police.

Yep, I'm going to live with my father, which means I'm going back to the people who originally made my hell, hell. Their names?

Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory.

In my gut I cursed them to the pits of hell but in my heart I knew that I had made mistakes too. Obviously not bullying but I had hurt others. I had my reasons though and if they gave me good enough reasons than I would, maybe forgive them. If they were still the same, then I would skin them alive, burn their bodies, feed the ashes to the dog, wait for it to shit, burn the poop, then post it to their parents claiming it as kitty litter. I grinned evilly at my plan.

Finally the plane bumped and slowed to a stop. I had arrived. My heart skipped a beat, while my hands clenched into fists.

When I had passed through the bag checks I let my eyes circle the room. They fell onto a middle aged man; he had brown messy hair, pale skin and brown eyes. I knew exactly who it was but the big question, did he recognise me?

I stood in the same space, it was almost directly in his view but he would have to come to me.

Now seems like a good time to explain who 'me' is. Well, in simple terms 'me' is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. I used to live in a small town called Forks. I didn't have my new found looks then and so I was teased and bullied. I used to think it would stop but it never did. Sad that people can be that cruel but I learned to live with it. After a while the teasing went too far. They had thrown blue die all over me, colouring my hair, clothes and skin. It took days to finally be clean of it. When I came back they called me Smurf. When I arrived home that afternoon I rang Renee, she got me a plane ticket and I flew to Arizona. After that I went to school for a bit and she helped clean me up. Then we eventually moved to Italy. It was there I found my ability to street race and my Boys. Since then I had a perfect life. That was until Renee found out about the bar fight. I tried to apologise, I even begged but to no avail. I remember the day well.

**Flash Back**

_I ran down stairs to see a very angry mother and a police man beside her. The cop instantly grabbed my hands, told me that I had been caught for starting fights and for entering a club underage. _

_My mother being my mother was shocked. _

"_How could you? I raised you better than that!"_

"_But the guy started it!"_

"_You still entered the club!"_

"_I wasn't drunk at least."_

"_Does that mean you still drank?"_

_I stayed silent. "That's it Isabella. I'm sending you back to Forks. You're going back to Charlie."_

"_What!" My voice hit an octave above natural._

_I ran from the house. Straight to Hilary's. We were all on break and Hilary lived the closest to me. _

"_Hill! You won't believe it!"_

"_What?" He looked at me confused and worried._

"_She's sending me back. Renee's sending me back to Hell."_

_*_

"Excuse me Miss."

I was brought out of my flash back by a gruff voice. I looked to see Charlie talking to an air Hostess. "I'm looking for my daughter who just left the plane. You wouldn't happen to have seen someone who looks like me?"

The young woman shook her head, apologised and walked away. Tired of waiting I walked to Charlie.

I cleared my throat and looked at Charlie. He turned to look at me. Slowly after what felt like hours his eyes widened and he let out a small gasp.

"Bella?" He asked. His voice was shaky.

"Miss me?"

Arms instantly engulfed me. Feeling slightly confused my body stiffened. Charlie noticed and slowly pulled back. "Sorry Bells, you look so different though. You used to be..." His words faded off. I smiled and filled in the rest of the sentence.

"Ugly? Fat? On the not so perfect side of life?"

"Urm..."

"Don't worry, I know."

"So Bella, what has been happening in your life?"

And so I told him skipping the Bar Fight only telling him that mum couldn't handle me anymore. He didn't ask any question and I didn't expand on anything.

As I walked out of the airport and to the cruiser I took in the dark and depressing landscape. I let out a sigh and sat in the passenger seat. I needed my car, my friends, my Boys but for now, they were all gone.

As if knowing what I was thinking I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and read my one new message.

_Don't worry our little Princess,_

_Forks my seem like the worst place to be but think of it this way, you are now successful, you are absolutely gorgeous, you have modelled for major magazines, competed and won gymnastic tournaments. _

_Knock Forks dead, make them jealous, and make them PAY. Remember, revenge is sweet._

_Luv yur Boys,_

_Hilary, Adam, Mark_

I allowed the evil grin to appear on my face once again.

Under my breath I muttered words which held so much truth to my life,

"Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned."

**What do you think? Should I continue. Next chapters going to be fun to write. I love chapters where people work things out. Haha. Please review and tell me what you think. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I'll give you a cookie. *Pulls Alice Putty Face***

**TTFN**

_**Bubbly-Bub**_

_**xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Hey**

**I'm having fun writing this story :P**

**Oh, I forgot to do a disclaimer in my last chapter... Oh well I'm pretty sure you know I don't own twilight or Edward or Jasper or Emmett or Bella or Alice or Rosalie or anybody else in Twilight. I do own the Boys from this story, mainly cause they're based off my friends. Hehehe. If only they knew. **

**Well on with the story!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

_I looked around my dream world. It was a deserted highway, long forgotten. Suddenly light filled the area. My eyes squinted shut. Out of nowhere came a laugh which sent chills up my spine. It was wrong of me to know that laugh after hearing it only once. _

"_Isabella Swan, you may have dodged a bullet this time, but next time, lead will hit you directly in the heart."_

_Suddenly the lights disappeared. A green LOMA corvette c6 blackforceone drove past. I saw a flash of dirty blonde hair before everything became black. _

I woke in the morning to my screaming alarm clock. I let out an annoyed sigh. It was only yesterday that I had left my home in Italy and moved into the small two story house that Charlie lived in. My room was how I left it all those years ago and so within two hours of me arriving I had gone onto the internet and ordered a large amount of furniture to suit my room. I had chosen white and gold as the main colour scheme with parts of black. They would be arriving in a week so I had to deal with my small and childish room for now.

I heard movement downstairs and saw that Charlie was grabbing a burnt piece of toast from the toaster. Slowly I descended the stairs. Charlie looked up at me and gave me a nervous smile. He actually seemed worried about me.

"Hey Bells, I know that you are going to be slightly nervous going back to school so I thought that instead of you walking there or me dropping you off in the Cruiser, you would like your own car."

I froze. Sure I wanted a car to drive around but a car from Charlie could mean something completely different.

"I actually already have it for you. It's out the front." My stomach dropped as I walked towards the front door. Slowly I opened it to see an old red Chevy on the lawn.

"Wow..." Was all I could manage. It was sturdy and for some reason I thought it may prove to be perfect. In the back of my head I was planning. Maybe I could use this car to get around during the day and maybe I could get Hilary or Adam or Mark to send my Audi A6 3.2L Sedan Quattro down. Then I would be able to drive around at night without anybody being suspicious of me.

A smile played along my mouth as I examined the car. I turned around to see Charlie hesitantly standing in the door way.

"Thanks a lot Ch- Dad. It's good." Not like my other car but it will do.

"I'm glad you like it Bella. Ready to get to school then?"

"School?"

"Oh, um, didn't Renee tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That you are starting at Forks High today?" He made it seem like a question. I'm impressed with myself. I frightened the Chief of Police.

"So I'm starting today... why didn't you tell me sooner? Now I have to work out what I'm wearing! You are so lucky I still have clothes from when I went to Canada." I walked past Charlie and into the house. I didn't really want to start school as soon as I had reached Forks but I didn't have anything better to do so I walked to my full wardrobe and grabbed a pair of grey faded skinny jeans and a v-neck top which was red and matched my nails. I had chosen the colour Ruby Red which contrasted well with my pale skin. When I was done I accessorised with black and silver jewellery. Once I was completely finished I brushed my hair and left it hanging half way down my back. I did my makeup and when I was completely finished I looked hot. I grinned in the mirror than checked the clock. _If I left_ now _then I would reach school before most of the other students. Plus nobody would see me come in the run down truck. _I pulled out of my thoughts as I raced to the truck. The keys were in the ignition as I started the car.

Within a few minutes I was at the school. I had come to the conclusion that I would have to have my Audi here ASAP. I couldn't drive this car for longer than ten minutes without going absolutely insane. It was slow only just reaching close to 40. Completely different to my usual driving which had an average of twice that.

I was right in my assumption about being one of the first to the school. Forks high was nothing special. In fact it was almost like one of those creepy high schools in horror movies. I climb gracefully—thanks to my gymnastic skills— onto the wet and slippery ground. I scanned the area and found the Admin office. I walked across the almost empty car lot and through the front doors. I was instantly hit with heat from a heater. I woman in her late forties was sitting at a desk with a label that said 'Mrs Cope' I walked forward and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me Ma'am. I'm Isabella Swan. Today is my first day."

"Oh, Isabella, you must be Chief Swan's daughter. You look a lot different from your sister Bella-"

I cut her off before she continued. "Mrs Cope, I'm an only child and I would prefer for you to call me Bella instead of Isabella."

"But, if you're not... then that means..."

"Never stop believing in miracles Mrs Cope."

"Well Bella, you are definitely going to make this school year interesting aren't you." It was a statement not a question.

I gave her my innocent but oh-so-evil grin. "Mrs Cope you have _no_ idea."

She handed me my timetable and a map of the school. I grabbed both and walked outside again. By now a large amount of the parking lot had been filled up. There was a large amount of cars in the parking lot. One that caught my eye was a large jeep which had four students leaning against it and talking to. I envied the owner for a bit but it merely brought back the thought that at the moment I was stuck driving a very slow and old truck. Instead of going over to the Beast which I had decided to name my truck, I listened in on a conversation between a girl with bleach blonde hair and another with the fakest extensions I had ever seen. I recognised the blonde as Lauran Mallory and the brunette with extensions as Jessica Stanley.

"Did you hear? Apparently there are two new girls starting this year. Both in our grade."

"I know, one is apparently like this major party princess. Her names Tanya something."

"No that's not even the big news." Jessica Stanley said.

"What is then?"

"Isabella Swan is the other new girl."

"Oh my gosh! I bet she's even fatter than before."

"Yeah and I bet she's twice as ugly." I had to clench my fist so not to hit one f them.

"Oh, they were good times. That was before Emmett and Jasper went all goodie-goodie on us. Now they're like, faithful and all to their girlfriends. It is so stupid. Like seriously both Alice and Rosalie could have been friends with us. They are kind of pretty."

"Not as gorgeous as us though."

"Edward told me last week that I was the prettiest girl at this school." Lauran stated in a superficial voice.

"Really? OMG he told me that like four days ago!"

"Well it is totally true. We are the prettiest people ever."

I had had enough. Honestly, I was getting dumber by the second. I thought about what they were saying. By Emmett and Jasper I was assuming they meant Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale, Rosalie was Jaspers sister and Alice was Emmett's adopted sister. I hadn't spoken to either of them but suddenly they were the reason that I _wouldn't_ give two of my ex-bullies a revenge which would definitely scar them.

Edward on the other hand had gone from bullying girls to laying with them. Actually, thinking back, he also was the type of guy who would turn out to be a player. Well, if he's a player than he is going to be taught a lesson. I looked back over to the large Jeep where the group of four were still standing. Their eyes though weren't on each other though. I followed their eyes to a silver Volvo which had just driven into the school. I watch while a tall guy with bronzed coloured hair dragged his body out of the car. He walked to the front of the Volvo as a girl with strawberry blonde hair came out of the passengers side. She had a smirk on her face which told me that she had been mucking around with the other boy who I instantly recognised as Edward Cullen. Unfortunately, he looked like a Greek god, even more handsome than in middle school. He even looked better than the guys I had met while street racing and modelling.

I studied the girl though. She looked familiar but I couldn't pick it. Beside me Jessica whispered very loudly to Lauran, "There's Edward and I think that's Tanya."

_Tanya. _

Who did I know by the name of Tanya? Then it hit me. My eyes widened slightly but I showed no emotion. Tanya fucking Denali.

It didn't seem possible but I knew it was her. We had met almost a year ago. Both of us were racing and I stupidly thought that because we were both girls in a man's race we would get along. Turns out she started racing to get closer to guys. She was good, I'd give her that but I was better. Much better. I decided to have some fun so I walked past the two cake-faces beside me. I walked in my most seductive way past the silver Volvo; I knew that Edward's eyes were following me so I pretended to stop to check that I had nothing on my black ballet flats. I bent down slowly then straightened up again. Behind me I heard someone curse under their breath.

Gradually I turned and let my eyes fall to Edward Cullen. Emerald Green met plain brown and I realised how vain I was becoming. I had thought that I could get any guy to fall for me but in truth I wasn't _that _good looking. My self confidence slowly began to deteriorate. In my jeans pocket I felt my phone, it suddenly felt heavier. I remembered the message I received yesterday from the Boys. They were right. I could do this and I would make Edward Cullen pay for making my childhood a nightmare.

I put on my flirtiest smile as Edward Cullen looked me up and down.

"Hey good-looking." He said in a velvety voice.

"Hi." I made it seem that I wasn't very confident talking to him. I knew my plan worked because suddenly he walked over to me. He placed one hand under my chin and lifted it so he could look at me.

"My names Edward Cullen. You remember that name and any boys who give you a hard time, tell them that I already have you claimed."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Cocky much?"

"Depends," he leant closer towards me and it took all my strength not to hit him. "Do you find it sexy?"

That did it. I slapped his hand away and turned on my heels, I continued in the direction of the other Cullens and Hales, the four which stood by the jeep.

"Isabella?" I heard the bitchy, yet curious voice come from behind Edward. I knew Tanya had noticed me. She had been giving me the stink eye the whole time that Edward spoke to me and my short temper towards jerk obviously brought back memories.

Skilfully I spun around to see Tanya glaring at me.

"Tanya, how nice to see you again." I smiled sweetly at her. "I see you are the other new student, it's amazing that we happened to meet again like this."

She saw through my facade and made what I think was a scoffing noise. "Don't mess with me Isabella."

"Honey, last time I messed with you I won, and you came what? Forth?"

"Oh, you bitch." She jumped at me but I dodged. She turned at the same time, I felt her hand just miss my face. This just annoyed me. I was I no mood to have more scars or bruises than I already had. I grabbed her wrist which stopped her hand which was inches away from my face.

"Tanya, I'm not in the mood for this. It's my first day, just like it's yours. How about for now, we just pretend we have never met."

"Not gonna happen S-"

"Tenere la bocca chiusa Tanya. Non voglio che nessuno sappia il mio nome ancora. Entro la fine della giornata si può andare in giro a raccontare il mondo il mio nome, ma per ora di tenere le labbra sigillate. Se lo fate dire, voglio dire a tutti sulla tua tette finte." (_Keep your mouth shut Tanya. I don't want anybody to know my name yet. By the end of the day you can go around telling the world my name but for now keep your lips sealed. If you do tell, I will tell everyone about your fake boobs._)

Tanya stared at me in shock but nodded her head in response. I spoke Italian fluently because I had lived there and I knew that Tanya would know because that was where we first met. Edward was looking from me to her than back but hadn't said anything during our fight.

"Well..." he stared at me again, his brow furrowing.

"I'm going to leave you two alone now. Nice to see you... um... I'm sorry I can't remember your name. Well I'll just stick with Player for now. Bye Player, Tanya." I nodded in their direction then walked up to the group of four. They were staring at me but unlike Edward it wasn't with lust or want or even curiosity. For some strange reason, it was pride. I waved my hand at them and when I came up close I was engulfed in a giant hug.

"Can't...breath"

I finally felt the arms loosen around me. It was Emmett who had hugged me. I was shocked.

"Um... Hi." Each person in the group laughed.

"Don't worry about him. He's just glad that a girl finally said no to Edward." I looked to see a small pixie like girl. _Alice._ I thought with a smile. "I'm Alice by the way."

"Isabella, but just call me Bella." Alice looked at me funny for a second.

"I'm confused. I thought we only had two new students coming today, but you said you were new and so did Tanya. There is another girl coming though who used to be at this school but she left due to some _Bullies_." Rose had finally spoken. Rosalie Hale was a born model. She had the attitude and the looks. Behind her Emmett now cowered as did Jasper. Alice shot them both pointed glares.

"We are sorry, if we could go back and change anything it would be the way we treated her." Jasper spoke up for the first time.

"I know honey." Alice put her arm around Jaspers waist.

I watched in shocked as Jasper and Emmett both stared at the ground with grim expressions. Suddenly I felt slight remorse for them. Sure they had hurt me, but they were sorry and would continue to feel guilt until they knew what happened to Isabella Swan.

"She understands and forgives you." I looked at the small group. Each was staring at me with a strange expression.

"How would you know?" Questioned Rosalie.

"How well can you guys keep a secret?" Each looked at each other than nodded.

"Better than anybody in this school." Alice said.

I let out a sigh. "I knew your names before I listened to Jessica Stanley and Lauran Mallory talking. I know Edward, I know what you did. I know what Bella thinks because my name _is_ Isabella Swan."

There was a minute of silence and then I felt four sets of arms wrap around me.

"Bella! I am so sorry."

"Please forgive us. We were stupid little kids."

"You have definitely changed attitude fashion and looks."

"We are going to be the best of friends. I just know it." I looked at Alice.

"I would like that you know. I haven't had a _girl_ friend in a long time. Actually I don't think I have ever really had one."

"What about at your old schools?"

"Nope, I only hung at with my Boys."

"Your Boys?"

"Yeah, they were nice to me and all that when I first got to the school in Italy."

"Nice. So, what are you doing back here? If you were in Italy and all, I would have stayed." Rosalie smiled at me. I decided I would like Rosalie, she had that I-won't-take-no-shit-from-nobody look.

"My mum forced me here. Didn't have much of a choice. Luckily though she didn't tell Charlie what I actually did."

"What did you do. Oh my gosh, did you get into a fight with the police?"

"Haha, close. I got into a bar fight. In my defence I didn't throw the first punch. I was merely in trouble for walking out of the club without a scratch and walking into it underage."

The four stood there staring at me. "You cannot be Bella Swan. She was quiet and shy. The good girl."

"I'm a good girl, I just have a rebellious streak sometimes."

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett looked me up and down.

"You have certainly changed, well welcome to Forks High. You're going to have heaps of fun here. I promise."

"Em, I'm not sure how much fun I can have in a town this small, with a car that old and a player that annoying." As I spoke I pointed to the school, then my old truck and then to Edward who was sucking face with Tanya.

We stood in silence for a while. I knew that every single person was think about the past. Suddenly Alice, in all her pixie glory spoke.

"Do you like shopping?"

**

* * *

**

**Well, what do you think, love, hate, couldn't care less? This chapters longer than the last. I figured it was best to end here and have the whole next chapter about getting revenge. And for those who reviewed, a cookie is on its way. The offer is still open and please please please review.**

***Alice pouty face***** (**Again**)**

**TTFN**

_**Bubbly-Bub**_

_**xx**_


	3. IM SORRY

To readers of MBTH,

Today I found out that i was accepted into boarding school on a sporting scholarship. It's for swimming and because of that I can't finish any of my stories. I have a friend who has an account and I will ask her to maybe try and continue with this story but she has her own ideas so she may be unable to.

I probably won't be using FF any more and that upsets me. Again, I'm really sorry. Please forgive and I hope you understand.

_Xx_

_Bubbly-Bub_

P.S Pretty-as-a-Princess is my friend. Leave her a message if you want her to continue the story. Don't be annoyed with her if she can't though. Her schedule is pretty hectic. She promises to try though.


End file.
